A known cap for forming a sealed cavity around an end of a fastener protruding from a structure is described in WO-A-2012/107741. The cap has a two part construction with an inner cap and an outer cap. Sealing material is provided between the caps, and the outer cap is pushed down to force the sealing material into an annular pocket and form a seal with the structure.